The Awakening
by Wings of Speed
Summary: This is the continuation of 'Surprise' and Mallory is still very much alive...for however long I feel like leaving her that way, which might not be long if you don't R&R, but I'm not that cruel, so JUST READ, thanks
1. A Little History Lesson

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, if I did there would be new episodes made every week, but since I don't we have to settle for all the fanfic writing.

Warnings : This is going to have sexual references and situations so it will be rated NC-17…this is the Sequel to Surprise. If you haven't read that yet, the GO READ IT!!!

The Awakening

Chapter 1 : A Little History Lesson

Mallory came from a powerful family, but their use of magick would end with the death of her mother Windracer for there was no one to teach Mallory about the gift that she possessed. Her father, Kliffton McMallard was a rigorous drake and new about the deadly path that magick would lead to if his only daughter ever thought of following it. So, because of his worry and dedication to the little bundle that Windracer had died to bring into the world, he made a rule that no one was allowed to break, the word magick would never be spoken in the house or around his daughter. 

Kliffton would later go on to marry a young woman he met at a local Military event. She would give him two more children, both boys. Mallory remained his favorite, and for this, Kliffton's new wife always tried in vain to make life impossible for her stepdaughter. Luck was always on Mallory's side, until that one fateful day that she would meet up with Nightshade Darkshadow.

Mallory was not allowed to go to public schools, she was home schooled, and once she was old enough she was sent to the military academy, where she took after her father and excelled in all she did. Mallory became the perfect little soldier. She never disobeyed an order and gave it her best, a full 100% and then some. Then came the day that Canard, Wildwing and Nosedive showed up and asked the fiery red head to join the Strike Team, she did. Not much later she would find herself in an entirely new type of battle, one she didn't know how to fight.

Nightshade Darkshadow had once lived in the same time as Mallory's Great-Grandmother Skysong. The evil duck had taken an instant attraction to Skysong. He wanted to make her his own, but Skysong wanted nothing to do with him. She was going to marry Darkskies, the drake she truly loved. A great battle ensued and Nightshade was thrust into the Dark Realms, where he stayed for countless years until Dragaunus released him, on Earth.

Nightshade tried to lure Mallory to him, promising to teach her about her gift. She rebuked him at every opportunity. Windracer paid her daughter a visit and told her about the great gift she possessed and why Nightshade was now after her. Mal was the spitting image of what Skysong had once looked like. Mal couldn't believe what she was hearing, but in an argument with Wildwing she discovered that what her mother told her was true. She sent Wildwing into a wall with a small burst of magickal energy.

Nosedive, Duke and now Wildwing were all in the infirmary now and the Mighty Ducks were down to two ducks with another one AWOL-Mallory. Mallory returned to the Pond after a brief conversation with her mother, but just moments later Drake 1 reported teleportation energy, Wildwing and Duke were feeling better by this time, but Nosedive was still out of commission. Tanya stayed at the Pond to keep an eye on Nosedive and the rest of the ducks went to see what was going on.

Mallory was stabbed by Nightshade when she once again refused to join him. A few hours later she collapsed after reviving Nosedive, healing him with her weak Magick skills, with the help of her dead mother.


	2. The Awakening

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing other than my story idea, the Mighty Ducks all belong to Disney, save for the few that I've thought up.

Warning : NC-17, just to be safe for right now.

The Awakening

Chapter 2 : The Awakening

The fire raged through her soul, her body felt like it was consumed by flames. The heat of the inferno blazed through her veins and she moaned as she felt someone put a cold rag against her forehead. The coldness felt good but it sent her body into shock. "Get it off!" she screamed. She began to thrash around, her arms and legs jerked involuntarily. Someone grabbed hold of her body and held it down, their weight baring her down into the mattress below her. "Let me go!" she screamed and tried to move, trying to dislodge who ever it was that was laying down on top of her.

"Tanya!" she heard Wildwing's voice. "We need that hypodermic spray right now!" His voice was loud in her ear, like his mouth was right next to her ear. _Is he the one laying on me? _ she mentally wondered. The cool cloth was removed from her forehead and she felt slight pressure applied to her throat followed by a gentle whir. _A hypo spray, _she thought to herself.

She felt herself gently moving into oblivion. Her surroundings began to blur into one another until they completely converged and she had no idea what she staring at. Suddenly one image tore itself apart from the rest of the menagerie. She was looking right at herself, _What the hell?!_

Are you ready to begin your training? The other duck asked.

__

Huh? I don't understand. Am I dead?

The other duck laughed softly, _Not at all Mallory, you're still very much alive. For now at least. _The other duck walked up to her and gently took Mal's left hand in her own. _I have much to teach you and only a very short time._

What's happened?

Nightshade poisoned you, do you not remember? Mallory slowly shook her head. _It's just an after effect of the poison, when you wake up…if you wake up, you should remember everything._

What's going on?

I'm going to train you, or at least as best as I can. Your mother would do it but she's busy right now trying to find a cure for the poison on this planet. If she can't find one all this will be for nothing. Just in case though, you must be ready to face Nightshade and all that he may try to throw at you.

I can't defeat him by myself, can I?

Skysong looked at her great-granddaughter, the look in her eyes was all the answer Mallory needed. _You don't think I can. _She stated flatly. _If you don't think I can what's the use in trying to train me?_

There is always that chance, you yourself should know that. Hasn't your life so far on this planet told you that? Besides which, you are the only one on this miserable planet who can even attempt to fight Nightshade, without you the others won't stand a chance. There was a brief pause. _Or would you rather Nightshade win? He'll kill them all, beginning with Wildwing. _Mallory shot her great-grandmother a dark look. _He knows of your feelings for your leader, and he will try and use them against you. Once you wake up, get them out in the open, Nightshade won't be able to use them then._

Nightshade's way of fighting is to use what you want no one else to know…like he tried to use your magick against you. He would've told them in time if you hadn't healed Nosedive and revealed what you are. Nightshade likes secrets. If you have any that could harm you or your friends now is the time to reveal them.

Mallory looked over at her great-grandmother. _My only secret is my feelings for Wildwing, other than that there is nothing else. Other than the magick, but they already know that now. _She paused briefly as a memory flashed before her eyes. _Grandmother, Nosedive was scared of me, why?_

Oh honey, your father always thought he was doing you a favor by hiding your gift from you, in reality he hurt you. Skysong waved her feathered hand above the barren ground and two chairs appeared from the thin air. _Sit down and I'll try to explain things as best as I can._

The two sat down and Mal rested her bill on the palms of her hands, prepared to hear a rather long story. Skysong turned her eyes heavenward, _Oh Great Mother of all Ducks, give me the strength and insight to teach this young one all she'll need to know. _She then turned her eyes to Mallory. _You know the story of how Nightshade was banished to the Dark Realms? _Mallory nodded her head yes.

__

Well, before that, long before Nightshade ever went to the dark side of our magick, we were widespread through out Puckworld. There was the occasional bad Magius here and there, but nothing so bad that we couldn't handle them. Then Nightshade came and all that changed.

Your Great-Grandfather Darkskies and I both almost died that night, the night that Nightshade was banished. Skysong sighed, _We weren't feared until then. We were ordinary ducks up until that battle, then everything changed. Ducks began to worry that we'd all go evil. They began to worry about mass destruction, 'Would we all follow in Nightshade's steps?' Was the question that ran through most ducks minds._

We began to vanish, bit-by-bit our magick left the world, and we went into hiding. We were afraid to practice that which was our birthright. Our magick died with us. Skysong looked at her great-granddaughter and sighed. _The young were taught in secret. When your grandmother Wind Dancer learned of your mother's pregnancy she was ecstatic. The only downside was that your mother had married outside of the magickal caste, we weren't sure how your father would handle finding out that he was married to a Magius or that he had fathered a half-breed Magius._

Klifford took it rather well, we didn't know until your birth that he had known the whole time what your mother was. He loved her and that's all that mattered, that's when we finally accepted him and he accepted us. We respected his wishes that you not be taught about magick. With the world the way it was then, we didn't want to ruin your chance at being accepted as 'normal', so to speak.

Skysong covered Mallory's hand with her own. _It was the saddest day of our lived when your mother passed away. Your father didn't remarry until a few years later, but he never forgot about Windracer. You became his sun on a rainy day. That which you are was hidden from you to keep you safe, now our decision may have backfired and that which we did to safe guard you may have put you in the ultimate danger. If that is so my granddaughter, we are all sorry._

Mallory sighed, _Hopefully it won't matter to the others. If so, I'll deal with it somehow or another. We've been through too much, they can't hate me over something as minor as this…can they? _Mallory looked imploringly at her great-grandmother.

Skysong just shrugged her shoulders, _Honestly my dear, I don't know. It will be up to them, and depends on how much they've been conditioned against magick users._

******************************************************

"She's starting to wake up," Tanya said as she monitored the read outs on the med-table.

"Did you figure out what it was?" Wildwing asked as he looked down at the duck lying on the medical bed. "She didn't loose that much blood…it wasn't from healing Nosedive, was it?" his eyes quickly looked over where his little brother was curled up on a medcom bed not far from Mallory's.

"No," came Tanya's nasally voice. She continued to look over the print outs, Mal's temperature was still skyrocketing and she was delirious, mumbling something about dark skies and sky songs and something to do with night shades. "She was poisoned." Tanya said, she surveyed something else that the medcom had printed out. "It a-appears that it…w-well originated there." She pointed to the small bandage on Mal's stomach.

"The stab wound?" Wildwing asked. He walked over to stand on the other side of the medcom so he was across from Tanya. "Do you think it was intentional?" He asked, "I saw her fighting with that strange duck that showed up with the Saurians, maybe he did it…"

Tanya tapped a few more buttons, she was becoming impatient with the readouts. "This is-isn't good," she looked them over and looked them over again. "I don't like this."

"What?" Wildwing asked as he walked around the medcom table again, this time so he could stand behind her and have a look at the print outs too. "I don't see anything." He said glancing over the figures on the sheet.

"This poison is from Puckworld." Tanya said. "The ingredients needed for the cure aren't found here on Earth." She turned around to face Wildwing, "We don't have a cure Wildwing."

"Cure for what?" came Mallory's groggy voice from the bed.

"Um, hi Mal." Tanya said as she looked sadly up at Wildwing. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Tanya said quickly, to quickly.

"How you feeling?" Wildwing asked as he knelt down next to the bed so he was eyelevel with Mallory.

"Like I got ran over by a Mack truck, other than that fine I guess." She looked up at Tanya, "Can you get me a drink, I'm parched?" She asked. Tanya bobbed her head and left the infirmary to go to the ready room. Mal didn't like tap water, she had to have fresh bottled water.

"Um, how's Nosedive doing?" Mal asked quietly, as she spied the kid asleep on the next medcom bed over. "He's still not scared of me, is he?"

"He remembered a little more after you passed out." Wildwing paused and refused to meet her gaze. He cleared his throat as he stood up, "Are you really a witch?"

She shut her eyes and swallowed hard. "I belong to a group known as Magius…or I should say my mother's family did. The magick ran through my mom's side, my dad was as normal as you." She chanced a glance up at him but she couldn't tell nothing because of the mask he wore on his face. "I'm still me Wildwing, I haven't changed any…well, maybe some, but not much." she paused and reached out her hand and captured his with her own. "I haven't change any, you have to believe me in this."

He looked down at where their hands were joined, something raced through him. Something like a bolt of electricity arced from her to him, and they both felt it. She struggled to sit up and he placed his free hand behind her back to help ease her up. "It's going to take some getting use to, that's all." Wildwing said, but he still held her hand firmly in his.

"I have many new abilities now…some of them may come in handy, others may not, we'll just have to wait and see." Mal said as she rested her head against his chest. "I have something I have to tell you before anything else happens."

Wildwing looked down at her, "What?" He asked.

"I…"she paused, unsure of how to put her feelings into words. She decided not to and pulled his head down to her's and placed her beak gently against his. She felt him pull away momentarily and prayed he wouldn't refuse her. His body suddenly relaxed and she felt his hand let go of hers and wrap itself around her waist pulling her closer to him, his other hand was buried in her hair.

She was the one to break the kiss as she pulled away from him gasping for air. He wore a strange grin on his face, "If you ever want to tell me something again, I won't mind." He said softly as he buried his face in her hair. That was how Tanya found the two of them when she walked into the infirmary with Mallory's water.

She cleared her throat and laughed at how the two jumped, "Um, sorry but am I like, you know…interrupting something?" she asked as she grinned evilly. "Or should I leave you two along for a little while longer?"


	3. Three Tiny Words

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney has that privilege. 

Warning : Nothing yet…but be afraid, be very afraid…sorry I just had to do that, don't ask why cause I don't know. Ok, forget that, BIG WARNING : INNUENDOS TO SEX AND POSSIBLE GRAPHICS, DEPENDS ON HOW I FEEL AT THE MOMENT OF WRITING OR IF I WANT TO LEAVE ANYTHING UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION. Ok, I warned you so don't go flaming me because you don't like sex scenes! It's your own fault if you read it!

Oh, oh yeah, this is a continuation of Surprise, I couldn't let you all hanging thinking that Mallory had died, after all it was suppose to be a happy story, so now comes all the sap!

The Awakening

Chapter 3 : Three Tiny Words

Mallory sighed, she just couldn't sleep and so she was up in the ice rink trying to go over the events of that day. She'd been stabbed in the stomach by Nightshade with a poisoned blade. She's healed Nosedive after her mother had told her how to do it. Then afterwards she'd passed out, the other's thought they were going to loose her, they still thought they were going to. There was no cure for the poison, at least not found on Earth. Well, besides the cure that Nightshade possessed, but there was no way she was going to go to him and ask him for it. 

She had sat down on the ice to think but now her tail feathers were beginning to get cold so she got back up and continued to skate. Instrumental music played over the PA system of the Pond, trying to put her over worried mind into some state of relaxation. It just wasn't working.

Mal lapped the rink a few times then begun to do small circles in the middle of it until they eventually grew into larger ones. Someone suddenly slipped their hands around her waist, making her gasp and jump. She spun around as she prepared to deliver a blow to who ever it was' midsection, but stopped suddenly as she came face to face with Wildwing.

He was smiling broadly down at her, "Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, what about you?" she asked.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind." He stopped and pulled her to a halt then slipped his arms around her fully, pulling her closer to him. "I stopped to see how you were doing but your weren't in your room. I thought maybe you'd went to the infirmary, that you weren't feeling well, but you weren't there either. I decided to check up here before I decided to wake everyone up. Glad I did," he said as he lowered his beak to softly touch hers.

"I'm glad you did too," she said once he lifted his head from hers. She moved closer to him as she relished in his warmth. It was then that she yawned as she tried in vain to cover it up.

"Tired now?" he asked as he chuckled softly. He pulled her toward the edge of the rink. "I think it's time for you to go to bed now."

"I don't want to sleep alone," she said as she looked up at him. "He invades my dreams every time I fall asleep…" she actually sounded so weak and helpless. "I don't want to go to sleep by myself Wildwing." She looked up at him imploringly.

He pulled her to him again and gently kissed the top of her head. "Then you won't." He grabbed hold of her hand and led her down to the sub-levels of the pond.

************************************************************

"Thanks heaven that Tanya is still making Nosedive stay in the infirmary," Wildwing said to Mallory as he opened the door to the room that he and Nosedive shared. The door whooshed open and Wing stepped back and motioned for Mallory to go ahead in. She slowly stepped into the room and moments later the lights flicked on. She whirled around and noticed that Wildwing still had his hand on the light switch. "You are jumpy, aren't you?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, she just continued to stand there and look at him. He cleared his throat, "Well, you can take my bed and I'll take Nosedive's, if that's alright with you." He said as he walked slowly into the room. The door whooshed shut behind him.

"No," she said.

He turned to look at her, "Ok, then I'll take my bed and you can have Nosedive's."

Again she said, "No."

"What then?" 

"I don't want to sleep by myself Wildwing." she said simply.

He raised his eyebrows, _She can't possibly mean? _He looked at her, "Um, Mallory, are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked.

"I want to sleep with you Wildwing, I'm to scared right now to go to sleep by myself…" her voice trailed off and for the first time since he had known Mallory he thought he was going to see her cry. "I'm afraid I may not wake up, that I could stop breathing in the middle of the night…if that is the case, I want to be with you if it does happen." One single tear managed its way down her cheek.

He was beside her in an instant, his arms wrapped around her securely. "You won't die Mallory, we'll find the cure for this thing." He said hotly. "Tanya's working on it even now as we speak. She won't let this thing kill you, non of us will." He tenderly kissed the side of her face. His kisses trailed down her neck until she arched her back, exposing the rest of her neck to his sweet onslaught. He pulled her tighter against himself and returned his beak to hers. 

"I love you Wildwing," she breathed as they separated.

He smiled down at her, "And I love you Mallory," he said tenderly as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down there and stepped back and marveled at her beauty. "Are you sure about this?" he asked one last time. "I won't ask again my love." he said.

"I'm sure," she said.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it next to her, she sat up and put her arms around his neck. "I've never been so sure of anything before in my life," she said quietly. He kissed her then, his beak started at hers then worked its way down the side of her face and on down to her neck. She arched into him, as she tried to pull him closer to her.

He laughed softly in his throat, his hands gently skimmed over the contours of her body. He heard a faint gasp as his one hand slipped over her stomach, right over the bandage and the knife wound. "Sorry," came his muffled apology against her neck.

"It's ok," she said.

He returned to her mouth and wrapped his arms around her body. She felt a slight pressure as he slowly pushed her down to the mattress. They lay there, wrapped in each other's arms. Mallory sighed deep in her throat, "I love you so very much Wildwing," she said softly.

He nuzzled her neck, "And I love you Mallory…" a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Not to put a damper on things, but this would mean that our kids would be part Magius, wouldn't it?"

She laughed and pulled his head down to hers until their beaks touched once more, "Would that be such a bad thing?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, "With you as their mother? No it wouldn't."

"Are you saying you want kids?" she asked.

"Eventually. Why, does that bother you?" 

"Well, I never really thought of myself as a mother. I was always the military girl, kids just didn't fit in with my life style…" she paused, "but that's not really my life anymore. Things are different now…" another pause, "that's if I live that long."

"You will," Wildwing said and pulled her closer yet to his side.


	4. Portal Magick

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, they are the sole property of Disney, I only borrow them from time to time…um scratch that, I borrow them a lot to use in my stories but I'm making no money on this so it wouldn't due you any good to sue me so don't try, thanks!

Warning : I would really put this at NC-17, this is going to be a lot different than either 'Surprise' or 'The Christmas Wish' were, even though this is a continuation of Surprise. Oh, and I'm having some trouble with 'The Christmas Wish' so it may be awhile till I get to finish it. My evil twin sister Wild-Fyre ran off with my story ideas for the story so I can't finish it till she decides to be nice and give them back.

__

Wild-Fyre : Which won't be anytime soon! You didn't even put me in the story! You're in it but I'm not! It's so unfair! 

__

Wild-Melody : Well Wild-Fyre, it you'd read things once in a while you would've read where your introduced into the story later on…DUH! 

__

Wild-Fyre : Oh, sorry. I didn't see that, where's it at? *flips through notebook*

__

Wild-Melody : Right there stupid, see there in Chapter 9, you try to hamper things between…oh, sorry the audience is still listening. *waves and grabs notebook from Wild-Fyre* Thanks there sis, now how about you all enjoy the latest chapter and I can now work on 'The Christmas Wish'? Sound good?

The Awakening 

Chapter 4 : Portal Magick

Four of the six ducks were gathered around the kitchen table the next morning. Tanya had allowed Nosedive to finally come out of the infirmary and join the land of the living. He was still apprehensive about facing Mallory, then again so were the rest of the Ducks. It was still a huge shock to them once they had found out that she belonged to the magickal caste on Puckworld.

"I was kind of relieved she didn't stay in our room last night, I-I wouldn't have you know, known what to say to her," Tanya said as she looked each one of the other ducks in the face.

"What'd she do, stay in the infirmary then?" Duke asked as he looked over at Nosedive.

The youngest duck's eyes opened wide in shock or fear, Duke wasn't quite sure what it was. "She didn't come in there last night. I remember the door opened one point last night but no one came in. I think it might've been Wildwing checking up on me, making sure I was still alive." He tried laughing but it only came out as a cough like wheeze.

"Well, if she didn't stay in our room and um, she didn't stay in the, well the infirmary th-then where did she stay?" Tanya asked as her gaze fell on Duke and Grin.

"Whoa! Don't look at us Sweetheart, I didn't see her at all last night." Duke said as he held his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture. "No one came into Grin's and my room last night."

The door to the kitchen suddenly whooshed open and in walked Wildwing and Mallory, they both looked relaxed and quite refreshed. Mal was glowing and a faint blush crept up into her cheeks. Everyone took notice that Wing's arm was wrapped around her waist and she was gazing adoringly up at their leader. The same thought slammed through each of the four ducks minds at the same time: _I know where she spent the night at, with Wildwing!_

"Good morning," Wildwing said as he looked at each of the ducks in turn, his gaze lingered on Nosedive, "I see Tanya finally conceded to let you out, huh?" he asked as his gaze moved over to look at Tanya.

"He's doing a lot better than he was thanks to Mallory," Tanya said as she looked closely at Mal. _There's some blood leaking through the bandage, but at least it's not soaked. To bad I don't have any good news for them. I can't come up with anything on this planet that's even close to the cure from Puckworld._

Mallory pulled up the chair next to Tanya and sat down, Tanya tried to keep herself from flinching away from Mal, but it was hard. She had to keep repeating to herself, _Mal's still the same duck that she was before, she's just gained some new powers. Powers that will benefit us in the future, if she lives that long. _The last part popped into her head unbidden. "Mallory, how much do you k-know about th-these magickal powers you possess?" Tanya asked as she turned to face the other female.

Wildwing sat down in the chair next to Mallory, he looked curiously at Tanya, _And just where is this line of questioning leading too. _He wondered, but he didn't interrupt.

"Not a whole lot why?" Mal asked as she looked at Tanya, she reached her hand out and took hold of Wildwing's gaining strength from his mere touch.

"I was wondering if there was anyway y-you could create some of the ingredients I'll need um, for the cure. I can't find all of them here on Earth, some of them I can find, um close similarities here and others do grow here but there are some that don't even exist in this dimension." She paused as she caught Wildwing's gaze. "If there is away you can get the plants I don't have we may be um, well able to make the cure. If not, we're going to h-have to find another way to b-b ah, beat this thing!"

Mallory sadly shook her head, "I don't know how to do that kind of stuff yet. Skysong and Windracer are trying to teach me as fast as they can, but there is so little time and so much for me to learn."

"Skysong and Windracer?" It was Nosedive who spoke up. He wore an extremely curious look on his face.

"Yes, my mother and my great-grandmother." Mallory said as she looked over at Nosedive, he met her gaze for the first time, the fear was finally gone from his eyes.

"I thought your mother was dead," Tanya said.

"She is, the beautiful thing about being in the magickal caste is we can talk telepathically with one another, even those that have died." The gleam in her eye disappeared and she squeezed Wing's hand, he squeezed back. "The downside is that those that turn to the evil side, like Nightshade can talk to us also. He invades my dreams at nights and invades my mind during the day." She closed her eyes and just visibly shuddered. "If I was to listen right now, I could hear his thoughts, his laughter because he knows I'm dying and he has the cure that could save me." She opened her eyes and looked directly at Wildwing, their eyes met and held briefly.

"We will get the cure, one way or another you are not going to die Mallory." Wildwing said so ferverently that Mallory was inclined to believe him.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

__

Daughter? The thought popped into her mind suddenly. Mallory's eyes became unfocused and her forehead scrunched up with concentration. Wildwing gazed at her nervously. _The request your friend made is possible, you can get the herbs and plants she needs, but I don't know if your powers are great enough yet._

I don't understand, Mallory thought-spoke. 

__

We magick users are able to open small portals to other dimensions for short periods of time, but it takes great power and strength to do so, and the knowledge of the spell components necessary for the particular spell. Mallory left out a just audible sigh and the others looked at her with worry. _Not all Magiusi possess the skills to open the portals, but such power runs through our family…the question arises as to whether or not you possess the skills for such a spell._

I will do anything that I need to! Mallory swore. _Just tell me mother what I have to do and I will do it._

I don't know yet if you are ready to try this type of spell Mallory, you are still a novice in the art of Magiusi. Windracer said, the edge of worry apparent in her ghostly voice. _If you are not ready the energy from the spell will rip you apart. Skysong and I will not be able to protect you from this._

If we don't try this I'll die anyway… it really don't matter one way or the other. Teach me. Mallory said.

__

Alright, Windracer said. _If it is what you wish._

My wish is not to die.

*********************************************************

Mallory spent many hours in meditation, the other ducks weren't quite certain what was going on during the meditation sessions, but no one wanted to ask. Even Wildwing didn't delve to deeply into the new world that Mallory was stepping into. She would tell them if and when she wanted them to know.

Grin usually sat with her while she meditated, keeping a close eye on the young female duck. She had come to him and asked him for his help in putting her into a deep meditation trance, it would make it easier for her to connect to the spirit plane where her mother and grandmother waited for her. It was on this spirit plane that she was taught, time moved differently there than it did on Earth. What passed for an hour in the spirit plane was actually only a few minutes in Earth time.

Much information was crammed into each of her training sessions, as much as Skysong and Windracer could manage until she woke from her trance. Each and every time that she would wake, Wildwing was always there waiting for her to return to him. One thought always crossed her mind, ok-two thoughts actually: 1) How was it that Dragaunus seemed to never brew up any trouble when she was in the meditation trances? And 2) Did Nightshade know what Skysong and Windracer were attempting to teach her, would he try to put a stop to it?

The thoughts plagued her each time she awoke, but she always put her fears to rest when her brilliant emerald eyes would clash with Wildwing's warm chocolate brown ones. Just a simple look from him could put most of her fears to rest, save one: Am I gonna live or am I gonna die?

***********************************************

The day to truth was finally at hand and Mallory had so many butterflies fluttering around in her stomach she was sure she was going to float away anytime soon. Skysong and Windracer had told her that they'd taught her everything she would need to know to open the portal. As long as she spoke the words true everything should go fine and the needed herbs should appear through the opened gateway.

If not, then the gathered magickal energy would tear apart the source it was gathered through: her. 

Mallory bit the lower part of her bill and turned to face Wildwing. "I don't know if I can do this," she said quietly so that the rest of the Ducks couldn't hear her. They were still within the Pond, she was going to try and attempt the spell there in the control room, just below Drake 1.

"You'll do fine," Wildwing said as he gently took her hand in his own. "I believe in you." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Nosedive walked up to them just then, he looked shyly first at his brother than over at Mallory. "You know," he said, lifting his face up to look Mal directly in her eyes…a few inches below his own. "I never did thank you for saving my life." He finally said. He smiled goofily down at her then swept her up in a big bear hug, "Thanks, I owe you one!"

"It was my fault you were lying in that bed Dive, I just couldn't let you lay there when I could help you." she paused as he placed her away from himself. "I'm just sorry I scared you." Her voice was hushed and soft.

Nosedive made a gesture to tell her to forget about it and Mallory smiled at him in appreciation.

Tanya walked up to Mallory, the look in the blond duck's eyes told Mallory that she had something very important on her mind. "What is it Tanya?" Mallory asked her gaze caught and held Tanya's.

Tanya nervously wringed her hands together. "You're about to open a portal…" Tanya looked over at Duke, Mal just noticed the slightest nod from the gray drake. Mal turned her eyes back toward Tanya and nodded her head just slightly. "Well, what I was wondering…it's going to be a dimensional gateway…would we be able to pass through it to home?"

Mal shut her eyes like she was in pain, "That was one of the first things I asked. The portal I'm going to open is going to be small and only opened for a short period of time, a very short period. Non of us would have the time to get through it." She paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain exactly what was going to happen. She paced slowly back and forth and eventually stopped in front of Wildwing and looked up at him.

He nodded his head and smiled down at her. She turned around to face the other ducks. "Magickal energy is going to be sent through the portal to retrieve each of the items we need. Once those items are collected the portal will close in on itself. There would not be enough time for any of us to get through the portal, and if there were, it's to small. Only one the size of a duckling would be able to make it through…maybe a little larger. An adolescent perhaps…" she shook her head, "I don't know the full details though. What I got from Windracer and Skysong were sketchy at best."

The rest of the ducks stood there watching as Mallory took a deep breath and prepared to start the spell. Silence filled the underground base in anticipation of what was to occur next…

Continued in the next chapter : Shockwave


	5. Shockwave

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Disney owns the Mighty Ducks, I just own Nightshade, Windracer, Skysong…um and any other you don't recall from the cartoon are probably mine too. If you wanna use one or more of them, go for it, I just want my credit where it's due! Or else I'm gonna come and find you and hunt you down with my pucklauncher…so what do you think of that? *Oh, they're shaking in their boots!* Shut up Wild-Fyre, no one asked you.

Warning : Well this chapter is pretty clean, maybe the NC-17 rating was a little extreme, but better safe than sorry I guess. *Like you'd know anything about that.* I said SHUT UP Wild-Fyre! *Humph!* Besides, the later chapters will become NC-17. *You really know how to write that kind of stuff?* GO AWAY Wild-Fyre! *Nah, this is way to much fun…*

Summary : Ok, so what happens when Mallory brings something more than just those needed herbs through that portal? What else managed its way through?

The Awakening

Chapter 5 : Shockwave

Mallory placed the herbs her mother told her she'd need on the small rickety table Wildwing had went and got for her. She combined the ducklyse and rosemary in a small bowl and sat them off to the side. Then she took the thyme, some strange looking plant she'd called horndyche, and a flower called Lily of the Valley and combined them in a bowl halfway filled with water and simmering over an open fire. Wildwing had also gotten the portable table cooker for her as well.

The strange scent of the cooking herbs and plants permeated through the control room and someone made a gagging noise. It didn't even affect Mallory, she was to deep in her concentration to care. She took a small pinch of something that looked like salt but smelled nothing like it and sprinkled it into the mixture simmering over the portable cooker.

As the mixture began to bubble the rest of the ducks were just able to make out that she started to mumble an incantation or something of the sort. She grabbed the bowl that contained the ducklyse and the rosemary and dropped them into the boiling mixture. She then picked up a lonely rose petal and dropped that into the mixture. A strange green smoke began to billow up from the potion and circle around Mallory's head. She didn't even take notice.

She picked up something that looked like finely ground sand but smelled far worse than a pig farm and dumped the whole entire container into the deadly mix. The green smoke turned into a bright purple plume of purple stuff (that's the only way to describe it: stuff!)

She began to recite the incantation faster and louder.

She closed her eyes and raised her hands towards the ceiling of the underground base. "And with this final component may this spell be complete!" she said loudly as she tossed in what looked like one of their feathers.

Across the room, in a direct line parallel to where Mallory stood a strange colored swirling mass of light flicked into existence and began to expand. Electrical arcs leaped from its center and a myriad of colors jumbled through its intense outer rings. It grew and expanded outwards and it's middle darkened to the colorless shade of black. Within it's depths the shadows of a planet they hadn't seen for several long years appeared. Grin stepped towards the portal, none of them would be able to fit through one so small.

A light radiated from the depths of the darkness and five strange balls of fire appeared from within the darkness, but soon passed through the opening of the portal and landed softly on the floor of the control room. Mallory was just preparing to close the portal when something else was suddenly pulled forth from the portal and landed with a resounding thump on the cold metal floor.

"What the-" Wildwing was just starting to say when he noticed a pair of strange brown eyes suddenly staring at him that hadn't been there a few seconds before.

"What in the name of Drake DuCaine happened?" a young voice asked as the owner picked herself up from the floor and gawked at the ducks that were gawking at her. "Who are-" the question ended mid-sentence as the young girl took notice for the first time of the gentle giant standing in the corner assessing the rest of the items that had made it through the portal. "Grin!" The name was spoken loudly and passionately.

Grin turned around to face the speaker and the grin that split his face had never before been seen by any of the other Mighty Ducks. "Shockwave!" Grin yelled as he made his way over to the young female.

The young female threw herself into Grin's arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I thought you had died after the invasion! Mom will be so happy to know that your still alive…" her voice trailed off as she took notice of her surroundings really for the first time. "I'm not on Puckworld any longer, am I?" she asked quietly.

Grin shook his head, "No, Shockwave, you are not. This is a planet called Earth."

The young duck looked up at Grin, her burnt ember eyes gazed at him with confusion. "I don't recall any planet by that name in any of the neighboring systems." she said.

"We're in a different dimension." Was all Grin said.

"Oh." Shockwave said, she left go of Grin and turned around to look at the rest of the ducks assembled in the room. "Hello," she said tentatively. She pushed one of her dark brown tresses from her face and smiled shyly.

Mallory stepped forward and offered her hand to the young duck. "I'm Mallory McMallard, Puckworld Special Forces…or at least I use to be." She said with a slight grin on her face. "Now I guess I'm just part of the Mighty Ducks hockey team since there is no Puckworld Special Forces on this planet."

"Um, hi," the young duck said and hesitantly shook Mallory's hand. "My name is Shockwave, I'm Grin's little sister."

Everyone turned to look at Grin, "I never knew that you had a sister!" Nosedive said, "And such a cute one too!" Shockwave turned to look at who had said that. Nosedive walked up to her with a wacky grin on his face. "Hey, I'm Nosedive Flashblade, that's my brother Wildwing, he's the team captain." Nosedive smiled his best 'Your gonna melt at my feet,' smile and waggled his eyes at the young lady.

Shockwave laughed at him, "Something wrong with your eyes there Mister I'm the Team's Captain's Little Brother?" She asked.

Everyone snickered and the smile immediately dropped from the Nosedive's face, "Huh?" he asked taken aback that she didn't melt at his feet, any other girl would've!

Shockwave ignored him and turned to face the rest of the Mighty Ducks team, she smiled shyly up at Duke, "Hi," was all she said, a slight blush creeping up her face beneath her light brown feathers.

"Hi," Duke said a huge smile crossing his face as his eyes clashed with Nosedive's. "The name is Duke, and it's a pleasure ta meet ya Shockwave."

"Hi ya, um…um, Shockwave, I'm Tanya," a nasally voice said from behind Duke. Shockwave poked her head around Duke and noticed for the first time the only other female besides Mallory. Tall and slightly plump, but not much, her hair was a cascading eruption of blond atop her head, 'Wave tried in vain not to laugh, but didn't succeed.

Tanya blushed, "Um, what?" she asked in that same nasally voice which only made Shockwave laugh all the harder. A perplexed look crossed Tanya's face.

"I'm sorry, it's just your voice reminds me of something…" she paused as she was set into a new fit of laughter. "Something that happened to Grin a while ago…" the laughter continued.

All eyes suddenly turned towards Grin, "Don't you dare Shockwave!" The gentle giant threatened.

Shockwave stopped laughing momentarily, just long enough to look up at her brother. "And why daresn't I?" she asked, her ember eyes danced merrily.

"Cause I'll turn you over my knee, you're still little enough that I can do that." The reply came and Shockwave immediately became quiet. The rest of the Ducks looked from one sibling to the other, disbelieving the new side of Grin they were seeing. The philosophical mumbo jumbo was gone and a normal duck stood before them.

"Its amazing what family can do…" Mallory quietly heard Wildwing say, as if he wasn't saying it to no one and yet everyone. She was just about to say something to him about it when a blinding wave of pain shot through her body. She didn't remember crying out, but was sure she did…nor did she recall Wildwing catching her as she fell to the floor unconscious. Voices distant and light reached her ears but she was to far gone to understand the meanings behind them. The only voice that managed to penetrate the fog that was quickly wrapping itself around her confused brain was evil and cruel. "You should have chosen me Flaming Bird, now you must die…"

Want me to continue? Then review please…how else am I to know you like if you no review? Hope you all had a happy holiday and have a great New Year!

Teaser from Chapter 6:

*_Who…who are you?* the question floated through the silence, unspoken._

*I am an Angel,* the reply came just as a being materialized in front of the dying duck. *I have come to guide you home…*


End file.
